Dipperladdin (Mewniverse Falls Version)
Mewniverse Falls' movie spoof of Disney's 1992 animated musical film "Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Jasmine - Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) * Genie - Maui (Moana) * Jafar - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) * Iago - Blu (Rio) * Abu - Pua (Moana) * Magic Carpet - Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Sultan - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) (AnimatedFan195 and I are sharing him) * Rajah - Rooster (The Secret Life of Pets 2) * Cave of Wonders as itself * Razoul - Obake (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Razoul's Guards - Baron von Steamer and the Mad Jacks (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Peddler - Glossaryck (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Gazeem the Thief - Marcel, Armando and Tipa (sharing the role) (Rio) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) * Two Hungry Children - Dash Parr and Violet Parr (w/ Jack-Jack Parr) (The Incredibles) * Prince Achmed - Hans (Frozen) * Omar, the Melon Seller - King Fergus (Brave) * Farouk, the Apple Seller - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) * Old Jafar - Lord Demanitus (Tangled: The Series) * Elephant Abu - Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Snake Jafar - Viper (The Secret Life of Pets) * Genie Jafar - Mor'du (Brave) Other cast * Woman at the Window - Miss Skullnick (Human) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Professor Granville, Karmi and Liv Amara (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Necklace Man and Woman - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) and Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Fat Ugly Lady - Mina Loveberry (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Pete and Stan (Tangled: The Series) * Prince Achmed's Horse - Sitron (Frozen) * Pot Seller - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) * Nut Seller - Principal Skeeves (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Necklace Seller - Trevor Trengrove (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Fish Seller - Old Man McGucket (Gravity Falls) * Fire Eater - Guillermo (The Secret Life of Pets) * Boy wanting an apple - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) * Rabbit Genie - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) * Dragon Genie - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge and Jubileena Bing-Bing (Wreck-It Ralph) * Sheep Genie - Eddie Noodleman (Sing) (AnimatedFan195 and I are sharing him) * Camel Abu - Ferdinand * Horse Abu - Sven (Frozen) * Duck Abu - Pascal (Tangled) * Ostrich Abu - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Turtle Abu - Toby Turtle (Robin Hood) * Car Abu - Blue Grit (Tales from Radiator Springs) * Little Boy Genie - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Fat Man Genie - Bricklebaum (The Grinch (2018)) * 75 Golden Camels - Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) (AnimatedFan195 and I are sharing them) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Spix's Macaws (Rio 2) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Animals (Kung Fu Panda) * Leopard Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Goat Genie - Ajabu (The Lion Guard) * Harem Genie - Brunzetta (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * 60 Elephants - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) * Llamas - Animals (Ice Age) * Bears and Lions - Bears at Salmon Run (Brother Bear) (AnimatedFan195 and I are sharing them) and Lions (The Lion King) * Brass Bands - Animals from "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" (The Lion King) * 40 Fakirs - Animals from the Animal Jam Session (Cats Don't Dance) * Cooks and Bakers - People of Arendelle (Frozen) * Birds that 'warble on key' - Penguins (Happy Feet) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Captain B. McCrea (WALL-E) * Super-Spy Genie - Lance Sterling (Spies in Disguise) * Teacher Genie - Sensei Brantley (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Table Lamp Genie - Olaf (Frozen) * Bee Genie - Spider with a Top Hat (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Submarine Genie - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) * One of the Flamingos - The Mighty Sven (Happy Feet Two) * Gigantic Genie - Automaton (Tangled: The Series) * Rajah as Cub - Young Rooster (The Secret Life of Pets 2) (We're gonna see if Rooster used to be a young puppy or not) * Toy Abu - Pua (Plush version; Moana) * Cheerleader Genies - Echo Creek Cheerleaders (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Scenes * "Dipperladdin" Part 1: "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * "Dipperladdin" Part 2: Dipper on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * "Dipperladdin" Part 3: Dipper Fights with Prince Hans/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" * "Dipperladdin" Part 4: Princess Pacifica's Dream * "Dipperladdin" Part 5: Mr. Ross and Ford's Conversation/Pacifica Runs Away * "Dipperladdin" Part 6: Trouble in the Marketplace/Mr. Ross' Evil Plan * "Dipperladdin" Part 7: Dipper Arrested (Part 1) * "Dipperladdin" Part 8: Dipper Arrested (Part 2; Pacifica Confronts Mr. Ross) * "Dipperladdin" Part 9: Dipper Escapes with a Hooded Inventor * "Dipperladdin" Part 10: The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) * "Dipperladdin" Part 11: The Cave of Wonders (Part 2; A Narrow Escape) * "Dipperladdin" Part 12: The Amazing All-Powerful Maui (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") * "Dipperladdin" Part 13: The Amazing All-Powerful Maui (Part 2) * "Dipperladdin" Part 14: Ford Upbraids Mr. Ross * "Dipperladdin" Part 15: Dipper's First Wish * "Dipperladdin" Part 16: Mr. Ross Makes His Move/"Prince Dipper" * "Dipperladdin" Part 17: Ford Rides on the Light Fury * "Dipperladdin" Part 18: Dipper Argues with Maui/Dipper Goes to Pacifica * "Dipperladdin" Part 19: 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" * "Dipperladdin" Part 20: Dipper Almost Spills the Beans/Dipper and Pacifica's Kiss * "Dipperladdin" Part 21: Dipper Gets Ambushed/Maui Saves Dipper's Life * "Dipperladdin" Part 22: Mr. Ross Gets Exposed * "Dipperladdin" Part 23: Dipper's Depression/Blu Steals the Lamp * "Dipperladdin" Part 24: Ford's Announcement/Maui's New Master is Mr. Ross * "Dipperladdin" Part 25: Mr. Ross' Dark Wishes * "Dipperladdin" Part 26: "Prince Dipper (Reprise)" * "Dipperladdin" Part 27: The Ends of the Earth * "Dipperladdin" Part 28: Dipper vs. Mr. Ross (Part 1) * "Dipperladdin" Part 29: Dipper vs. Mr. Ross (Part 2) * "Dipperladdin" Part 30: Dipper vs. Mr. Ross (Part 3) * "Dipperladdin" Part 31: Happy End in Agrabah * "Dipperladdin" Part 32: End Credits Gallery CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as Aladdin Profile - Pacifica Northwest.png|Pacifica Northwest as Jasmine Profile - Maui.jpg|Maui as the Genie Mr-ross-regular-show-the-movie-35.3.jpg|Mr. Ross as Jafar Mainpage Navmap Thumb - Blu.jpg|Blu as Iago Pua.jpg|Pua as Abu Light Fury Headshot.jpg|Light Fury as the Magic Carpet Profile - Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines as the Sultan (AnimatedFan195 and I are sharing him) Rooster Infobox.png|Rooster as Rajah The Cave of Wonders.jpg|Cave of Wonders as itself BH6-Obake-In-Person.png|Obake as Razoul Baron-von-steamer-big-hero-6-8.79.jpg|Baron von Steamer 9EBD6311-8BCD-42DC-B14B-96819B2592AB.png|and the Mad Jacks as Razoul's Guards Glossaryck_-_S4E1_profile.png|Glossaryck as the Peddler Marcel.jpg|Marcel, Rio (movie) wallpaper - Armando and Tipa.png|Armando and Tipa (sharing the role) as Gazeem the Thief RBTI_-_The_Princesses_spot_Ralph.jpg|Disney Princesses as the Three Balcony Harem Girls Profile - Dash Parr.jpg|Dash Parr Profile - Violet Parr.jpg|and Violet Parr Profile - Jack Jack Parr.jpg|(w/ Jack-Jack Parr) as the Two Hungry Children Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Prince Achmed King Fergus.jpg|King Fergus as Omar, the Melon Seller Professor-robert-callaghan-big-hero-6-36.jpg|Robert Callaghan as Farouk, the Apple Seller Demanitus.png|Lord Demanitus as Old Jafar Julian in Ice Age: Collision Course.jpeg|Julian as Elephant Abu Viper.png|Viper as Snake Jafar Mordu.jpg|Mor'du as Genie Jafar Category:Mewniverse Falls Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoof